


Oscars Red Carpet (Shawn Mendes x Reader)

by ashleyblake



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyblake/pseuds/ashleyblake





	Oscars Red Carpet (Shawn Mendes x Reader)

« How much glamour, fame, and excitement can one red carpet take? Welcome everyone to Hollywood’s biggest night, the 89th Academy Awards, welcome everyone to the Oscars!” Robin Roberts shouted to the camera.  
+  
“Okay Y/N, here we are!” Your manager and close friend, tapped your shoulder excitedly. It was your first Oscars and first ever nomination. So, the butterflies in your stomach were definitely fluttering like mad and they have been for the past two weeks.  
Your phone beeped, and you opened it to a text from Shawn.  
Hey baby, I’m so sorry I can’t be there for your big night. Just know that I am so fucking proud of you and everything you’ve worked for. I’m staying up all night in Japan to watch ya.  
An “aww” slipped from your mouth as you smiled.  
Are you watching live?  
Yep, did you get to the Dolby Theatre yet?  
Yeah I’m in the car. Stepping out right now. Look out for me ;) hint: my dress is (favourite color)  
Trust me, I will be. You’re going to be the most beautiful on the whole red carpet x  
“Alright, time for us to go!”  
You took a deep breath, fixed your hair and stepped out. The second your foot stepped on the red carpet the cameras started flashing.  
You walked your way onto the carpet. Your manager’s words and instructions going through your head. Go on the carpet. Pose. Keep on walking. Then go talk to Robin.  
And that’s exactly what you did.  
You felt like a real princess. You walked down the carpet, slowly, your long dress trailing behind you magnificently. You smiled to the cameras, twirled, and of course; you couldn’t help but goof around a little. That’s just who you are. Spotting one of your best friends, you decided to have a little red carpet fun.  
Hailee Steinfeld posed in her white dress, giving the cameras long seductive stares. Suddenly her serious expression turned into a terror-stricken one as she felt two hands clutch at her shoulders.  
“OH MY GOD Y/N!” She yelled, turning around to see you. You tried your best not to let your tears of laughter slip out knowing that would ruin your makeup.  
“Hiii. Don’t you look fricken fabulous?” You said to her.  
“UM I can say the same about you.” She grinned.  
You took a few pictures together, then carried on the red carpet, saying hi to some of your favourite actors.  
Nearing Robin’s platform, you looked up at her and she spotted you grinning.  
“Oh ladies and gentlemen I see Y/N Y/L/N approaching!”  
You mounted the little step and hugged her.  
“Hi Y/N wow this is so fun meeting you!”  
“Hi hi, likewise!”  
“So, first Oscars huh? Who’d you come with?”  
“Oh I came here alone haha. Yeah Shawn’s in Japan and my friends got school.”  
“Oh right, Shawn Mendes, you two are really Hollywood’s couple huh!”  
“Well I think so.” You giggled.  
“How’s it going with him?”  
“It is going wonderful. I um can’t ask for more.” You gushed.  
“Aww did you guys hear that, can these two get any cuter? Seriously though, do you guys ever fight?”  
“Hahahaha, we do, little ones. They’ll usually be small bickers over stupid things. Like actually once, Shawn got pissed at me because I showered too long and started saying random stuff and bringing up the ecosystem haha.”  
“Hahahaa. So what would he say if he was here?”  
An idea came through your mind.  
“Oh my god! Well actually he’s watching right now, hi babe!” You waved at the camera. “Wanna try FaceTiming him? Can we do that?” You asked the cameramen around you.  
“What a fun idea! Let’s do it.”  
You pulled out your phone and rang him. Surprisingly, he picked up. He was in his PJs and a Japan hoodie. He looked positively overjoyed.  
“Hi babe!” You said to the phone. The cameras zoomed into the screen.  
“Hi darling! How are you? You look gorgeous.”  
“Thank you.” You blushed.  
“HI I’M HERE TOO.” Robin popped up from behind your shoulder.  
“Hi!” Shawn grinned. “So what do the Oscars red carpet look like?”  
You took your phone and gave a 360 view of what was around you.  
“So Shawn how does this feel like, your girlfriend being nominated for an Oscar?”  
“Oh my god, it’s surreal. I’m so proud you know, each time someone says Y/N Y/L/N I can scream: She’s my girlfriend!” he said.  
You chuckled.  
“Alright we gotta go, text you later!”  
“Bye Y/N, I love you and good luck baby. Bye Robin!”  
“God you guys are too cute.” Robin said once again. “Alright let’s move on to Lara!”  
The cameras zoomed away, as Robin continued to talk to you.  
“You look great really.”  
“Thank you so much Robin, you too!”  
“So, what would winning this mean to you?”  
“Oh my god, it’d mean the world. Like literally. Um, all my life I have struggled and I remember in my teen years, my dreams would seem so far you know? And just the fact of being here is a dream come true, and it proves to 15 year-old me that as long as you work you can do it. And hopefully teens will watch this and this’ll prove it to them as well.”  
“Now that is a winning speech right there.” Robin smiled, touching your arm friendlily. “Well it has been awesome having you, but oh my we must be getting on the show is going to start! All the luck tonight, Y/N.”  
“Thank you, so much.”  
All the luck, Y/N.


End file.
